Impossible Box
by somegirlcalledlily
Summary: Sherlock and John get called in by Lestrade to investigate a mysterious blue box on Level 6 of the deserted Loftgate Car Park. Little do they know that mysterious blue box is more than they can imagine...


"Like I said, this is a strange one."  
>Sherlock and DI Greg Lestrade, with Dr John Watson in close pursuit, finally made up to Level 6 of the deserted Loftgate Car Park which had been condemned two years ago for construction. The elevator sat broken with its cords ripped out of its belly but the stairs sat welcoming the trio the many flights up to Level 6, where for a few weeks had been in the eye of the police and most importantly, Lestrade.<br>"A few weeks ago, a builder called in saying he went in for work one day to find this blue police box sat on Level 6. Quite small, rectangular, police box sign nailed to every side and a light on top. It's locked from the inside though – we've got all the experts in, but no-one can get that door to budge. Neither the box. It's like it's glued to the floor. I knew you'd be into this."  
>Lestrade flung the door open onto Level 6 and the three men walked out onto the deserted car park. The lights overhead were flickering and an empty crisp pan trundled past them towards a nearby pillar. Usually, John thought to himself, a fresh dead body with a knife wound embedded in the victim's heart would match this place, not a blue police box seemingly glued to the floor. The three men quickened their steps as they rounded a pillar and came to the far side of the car park.<br>At first, from a distance, it was a simple rectangular silhouette casting shadows across the car park. By the time they were a few paces in front of it, they could make out the deep blue that stroked its sides; the police box signs glowing faintly in the dark; the light shining softly at the top of the mysterious box. You could walk around in three strides, maybe two if you were someone like Sherlock who, by this time, had already got out his magnifying eyepiece and was studying the blue wood intensely.  
>"Young paint, blue paint, <em>cheap <em>blue paint, not bought at your local B&Q or Homebase. Doesn't have that paint smell either. It's a young paint to cover an old box. I can't tell how many years exactly – too many to count. Centuries maybe. An old box painted to disguise it's old face. Young box at first, old box at second. It's not a police box, Lestarde, if that's what you're thinking – no, it's just a face. Not _its _face, but a face. Any face would do. So it chose this one. A police box – you wouldn't guess it was anything else. Locked, yes?"  
>"Locked from the inside."<br>"Have you tried everything?"  
>"Yes – nothing but that key will open it."<br>And just as Lestrade said that, the box seemed to give in with its playful taunt, and opened the door.  
>"You said – the key."<br>"I didn't know it was going to open!"  
>The door creaked open as all three men stepped back. Their instincts clapped in; Lestrade grabbed his gun and reached for his phone in his pocket, John crept onto tippy toes to look inside; and Sherlock, like he usually did, tried to match the box and the blue paint and the police signs and the door opening to something real.<br>"Uh-is it safe to go in?" John asked, warily taking a step back from the open door.  
>"I can get armed police in first if you want."<br>"No, Gavin, no guns this time."  
>"Greg."<br>"Greg! That's it, my mistake."  
>"Too many mistakes by now," John muttered to himself.<br>Lestrade slipped his gun back into his jacket pocket as Sherlock took the first step into the box. His vision was blinded by the blazing lights, but after his eyes adjusted to the lights he could see the large room spread out around him, circling him as he stepped in further, as he stepped in into an impossible room in an impossible box.  
>It was made of metal which circled the walls and was lit up by the blazing lights that shined down on the trio stood there opened mouth. Three staircases lead up to a huge circular platform with a complicated looking control panel with a long tube that reached up to the ceiling, witch pumped glass spheres up and down to partner with the whining and groaning that echoed around the large room. Two staircases lead up to large caverns in the wall, which could lead to corridors or rooms or nothing at all. Sherlock took all in with one glance whilst John and Lestrade stood there with their mouths wide open.<br>"But-but-that's impossible!"  
>"This isn't real!"<br>"H-h-_how?_"  
>As Sherlock circuited the room with a quick pace, John ran out the door to make sure they were still in the blue box that couldn't squeeze in five people let alone what seemed like a whole world.<p> 


End file.
